


待哥搞bl2

by SoulsCreed



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulsCreed/pseuds/SoulsCreed
Relationships: Herrscher/Bluhen
Kudos: 4





	待哥搞bl2

bluhen被压在床上的时候还有点懵。

herrscher居高临下的注视着他，虚空之主单手卡住恋人纤细的双手，空洞的墨绿色眼睛里平静无波。

“he,herrscher……？”bluhen心虚的叫他“别压着我，有点疼……”

“那个人，是谁？”herrscher稍微放松了一点手腕，但是表情仍是冰冷的。

“嗯？”身下的人发出一个疑惑的气音。

“不说也没关系。”herrscher慢悠悠的拉开bluhen的领结，露出白皙修长的脖子“我的时间多的是，我们可以慢慢来。”

bluhen只感觉脖子后有一阵凉风刮过。

大事不好，他心惊肉跳的想。

herrscher的吻跟他的人一样，冰冷且直接，要是拒绝就是死路一条，他习惯结束时轻轻的咬一口bluhen的嘴唇，像是示威又像是安抚。

但是这次有些不一样，bluhen感觉到那条灵活的舌头几乎是带着怒气在攻城略地，气势汹汹的在他的口腔里扫荡。

他忍不住思考到底是什么东西能把心如止水的虚空之主惹的大怒，bluhen搜刮自己的记忆，但是没有找到。

herrscher结束时依旧按着习惯轻咬了一口他的下唇，bluhen乖乖巧巧眼带水雾肿着嘴唇窝在他身下，眼神清澈如同小鹿。

虚空之主利落的脱掉他的外套丢到床下，bluhen被冰冷的空气激的抖了抖，有点委屈的往herrscher怀里拱。

herrscher顺势从他的马甲下摆里探进一只手，熟稔的摩挲他劲瘦的腰肢。

bluhen第一次后悔自己为什么选了一件这么短的马甲，他难耐的在herrscher冰凉的手掌下扭动，试图让他把手抽出去。

但是那只冰凉的手掌一路往上，摸过他的小腹摸过他的胸部，然后停在了乳首附近，轻轻的在乳晕上画圈。

bluhen清楚的感觉到自己的乳头硬了，但是herrscher不给他一个痛快，总是在快要碰到乳头时果断的滑开。

硬挺的乳头与布料摩擦又痛又痒，bluhen很难描述到底是痛多些还是痒多些，他只想herrscher快些抚慰他的乳头好结束这场甜蜜的折磨。

“herrscher，嗯，herrscher。”他软糯的叫着恋人的名字，软乎乎的请求他“摸摸那里，呜，那里痒……”

herrscher不为所动，他的手甚至要往其他地方挪的势头。

“告诉我，哪里痒？”他低下头在bluhen耳边低语“告诉我，我就帮你。”

bluhen细软的哼叫，herrscher放开了他的手，随后那双手臂紧紧的抱住了他的脖子，就像溺水者抓住稻草。

“胸，唔嗯，胸痒。”bluhen被情欲冲昏大脑，彻底丢掉了羞耻感——即使事后他会因为害羞把自己用被子裹成严实的一大团。

“做的好。”herrscher的声音沙哑并且带上了一丝危险，bluhen只感觉到冰凉的手掌覆上硬挺的乳首，不轻不重的揉搓起来。

他的马甲被推高，露出平坦的小腹和被揉捏的发红的胸部，坏心眼的虚空之主示意恋人自己叼住衣物好不让它滑下来打断他接下来的动作。

皮带扣与地面碰撞发出一声清脆的响声，bluhen被情欲搅的一团浆糊的脑袋被这一声清响稍微唤回了一丝理智——也只有一丝而已。他很快又被herrscher的动作重新拉进肉欲的泥潭中。

herrscher拉下他的裤子，毫不客气的隔着内裤揉了一把半勃的性器，bluhen的呜咽声被口中的衣物阻隔有些模糊。

“自己把内裤脱掉。”herrscher把他遮住自己眼睛的手臂拿下来，像是劝说又像是诱哄“乖。”

bluhen颤颤巍巍的伸手去摸自己的内裤边，两根细白的手指轻巧的勾住充满弹性的边沿，然后往下一拉。

herrscher满意的看着他流着前列腺液的性器，然后低下头含住了顶端。

bluhen，在今天知道了herrscher的口腔也是冷的这种不能往外说的豆知识。

顶端被极富技巧的吮吸舔弄，bluhen几乎要咬不住嘴里的衣服。

随着一声骤然拔高的闷哼，bluhen射在了herrscher嘴里。

虚空之主扯掉他嘴里的衣服带着满嘴的精液跟他接吻，半强迫的让他品尝自己精液的味道，bluhen只觉得满口都是浓郁的咸腥味，说实在话并不美妙。

herrscher满意的把残留在他嘴边的精液抹开，然后伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉。

bluhen知道那里面有什么——那是上个星期没能用完的润滑液，还是他故意挑的蜜桃味。

herrscher倒了满手透明的润滑，冰冷的手带着甜腻的桃子味撑开他的臀缝，随后他感觉到一根纤细的异物温柔且强势的探进了他的后穴。

bluhen的敏感点比别人略浅，herrscher的手指每次转动的时候都准确无比的碾过那要命的一点，bluhen抓着他坚实的手臂忍不住催促要他粗暴一点直接进来。

“不行，你会受伤的。”herrscher自己也憋的慌，但是想到第一次后这个人苍白着脸蜷在被子里，明明烧的快能煎鸡蛋了还要强颜欢笑说他的技术有待提高。

不想他受伤。不想他难受。

“你，哈啊，你偏要在嗯这种时候……”bluhen无语的拿细嫩的大腿内侧磨蹭herrscher的腰际“快点……里面难受……”

herrscher低头细细的吻他的眼角，算作抚慰。

等到扩张结束，herrscher抽出手指，坚硬的性器抵在不断张合的小口上，那圈软肉知道这东西的厉害，更是急切的含进了一个顶端。

等到他把整个性器没入，两个人皆是长出了一口气。

bluhen难耐的扭着身子，想要让圆钝的龟头更多的擦过那个能让他舒适的点，herrscher强势的掐住他的腰不让他乱动。

然后天旋地转，上下颠倒。

骑乘位让性器进的更深，bluhen被顶的抬起头露出脆弱的脖颈，只觉得自己今天要被操死在这张床上。

他不自觉的扭着腰，眼神迷离。

“你，你动一动……”bluhen快要被急哭了“难受，呜，herrscher，he，你动一动……”

但是herrscher没有让他如愿，他放开了掐着bluhen腰的手，然后半靠在床头，手掌从bluhen的后颈沿着脊椎一路往下，最后暗示性的捏了捏他的屁股。

“想要舒服的话，就自己动。”herrscher暧昧的吐息“我知道你做得到的，乖，自己动。”

bluhen抽噎着撑起身子，他的掌下是herrscher坚实的腹肌，bluhen努力的抬起屁股，粗壮的性器强势的碾过前列腺带来过电般的快感。

在这种快感中他只坚持了不到三个来回，bluhen软的像是一块糯米糍，被快感和情欲逼的化在herrscher身上。

“没力气了，没力气了herrscher……”他抽噎着请求自己突然任性的恋人，讨好的舔舐他的喉结“帮帮我……”

被恋人如此软糯的请求，herrscher握住他的腰，眼神微沉。

虚空之主的顶弄又狠又猛，bluhen被他顶的浑身颤抖——他太舒服了。

他觉得自己如同风浪中的一叶扁舟般颠簸，也不知道自己被逼着说了多放浪的话发出了多甜腻的喘息，他只觉得自己的肚子快要被顶坏，这种体位下herrscher的性器进到了一个前所未有的深度——甚至让他有点恐慌。

“herrscher，herrscher……”他开口，话语中带着甜腻的呻吟“太深了，求你，慢一点，太深了，呜……”

herrscher对他的请求不予理睬，仍然是强势的顶弄，bluhen被许多的快感和些许的恐惧感逼的哭出了声，他现在是一个哭唧唧的糯米糍了——还是桃子味的。

也不知道被按着做了多久，他迷迷糊糊的被herrscher小心的抱起来去浴室清理，herrscher转身时bluhen还能看到他背后纵横交错的抓痕和肩头圆圆的咬痕——都是他干的。

他歉疚的埋进浴缸里吐泡泡，然后终于想起了让他有今天这一遭的罪魁祸首。

“herrscher，herrscher。”他伸出爪子招呼恋人，让他也进浴缸里来。

herrscher顺从的跟他挤在狭小的浴缸里，bluhen爬到他身上讨好的亲亲他的脸。

虚空之主伸手给他捏腰，bluhen舒服的哼唧了两声。

“herrscher，我跟你坦白。”他小心翼翼的看着恋人的脸色“你是不是看见我跟别人在一起了？”

herrscher的手突然一顿。

“我跟你坦白。”bluhen用湿哒哒的手捧起他的脸“那个人是首饰店的，我托他给我们定制了一对戒指……”

说到这里他有点害羞了“那个戒指在我的大衣口袋里，因为过几天就是我们交往一周年了……”

“你，你别亲我。”他慌乱的试图阻止。

晚了。


End file.
